Para el amor, no existe la edad
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [Especial 4] Para el amor, no existe la edad: dos historias que comparten un mismo tiempo y espacio. Espero que lo disfruten. El crédito de la imagen no es mía.


**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**[Especial IV]**

**Para el amor, no existe la edad.**

**I**

— _¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa después de ver como él asentía, para así sentir la cálida mano de esté revolver sus cabellos achocolatados con ternura. _

— _Nos vemos. —Fue lo último que escucho al abrir nuevamente sus ojos y verlo marchar._

**. . .**

Sus ojos color carmesí se encontraron nuevamente con los avellana, para poder apreciar aquella sonrisa traviesa que siempre la caracterizaba. Un escalofrió lo recorrió mientras con nerviosismo acomodaba su ajustada corbata. Esa chica castaña era extraña. Demasiado.

— Es todo por hoy. —comentó, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en el portafolio negro que siempre cargaba con él. Observó a sus alumnos, quienes –como siempre– se dirigían a la salida del salón para tomar su descanso, platicando sobre lo duro que serian los finales en su materia. Sin embargo algo atrajo su atención y fue ver a aquella chica caminar hacia su escritorio, sin apartar la vista de él.

— Hola, profesor. —dijo la castaña, colocando un papel en el escritorio del pelinegro. Natsume cogió la hoja para poder leer su contenido. Su entrecejo se arrugo volviendo a encontrar la mirada color miel.

— Sakura… —trato de decir, más la chica lo interrumpió caminando hacia la salida mientras le decía:

— Nos vemos profesor.

Natsume se quedo con la palabra en la boca. _«Maldición» _Pensó caminando hacia el mismo lugar por donde habían salido hasta hace unos momentos sus alumnos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa chica? Desde que había iniciado el semestre no paraba de mandarle notas, donde le escribía que tenían que verse y platicar. _« ¿Yo qué tengo que hablar con Sakura?» _Dijo en su mente con mal humor.

Esa chica sólo le causaría problemas y a él, no le gustaban para nada. Al contrario, procuraba evitarlos; durante esos dos años que llevaba enseñando en aquella escuela, él jamás se había metido en algún problema o rumor, todo el mundo lo respetaba ahí, se había ganado la confianza no sólo de los alumnos, también de los directores y demás maestros.

Entonces: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esa chica trataba de meterse en su vida? ¿Para qué arruinar su pacifica vida?

Suspiro con cansancio mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento de la escuela, en su siguiente clase –después del descanso– tenía que aplicar un examen final y torpemente había abandonado los papeles en su auto. Se encontraba abriendo su coche cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una llamada entrante y sonrió, al saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Luna? ¿Cómo estás? —dijo contestando, recargándose un poco en su automóvil. Luna Koizumi era amiga del pelinegro desde la universidad, además de ser la chica que le gustaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Sin embargo, después de su graduación ambos dejaron de frecuentarse, pocas veces quedaban, pero eso no lograba que los sentimientos de Natsume disminuyeran.

Una plática amena no se hizo esperar entre los dos, logrando que el pelinegro olvidara a la extraña chica que tenía como estudiante, se encontraba distraído hablando alegremente cuando sintió como alguien le arrebataba el celular.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —gritó molesto. Pero sus ojos se abrieron aun más por la sorpresa de ver a Mikan frente a él, con su celular en la mano.

— Hola, profesor —Saludo una sonriente Mikan observando el aparato que recién había arrebatado de las manos de su querido maestro Hyuga—. ¿Con quién habla? —Le interrogó colocando el aparato en su oído, sin embargo su mirada se entrecerró al escuchar la dulce voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea. Su sonrisa se borro mientras observaba nuevamente a su maestro, quien parecía confundido.

— Regrésamelo. —Exigió, pero la castaña volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Es su novia? —Natsume frunció el ceño. _«Qué demonios te interesa» _Pensó.

— No tengo por qué hablar de mi vida privada —Se excuso retomando la calma—. Sakura, por favor…

Pero se quedo sin palabras al ver como la chica tiraba su celular al piso y lo pisaba con fuerza. Ahora estaba seguro: Esa chica estaba loca.

— ¡Sakura! —Estaba a punto de reprimirla, pero una calidez sobre sus labios se lo impidió. Sus ojos color del rubí se abrieron por la sorpresa –por segunda vez en el día– observando a la chica con los ojos cerrados y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo por el cuello. Natsume no podía llamar a _eso_ beso, ya que sólo existía una presión de los labios de ambos. Mordiendo su labio inferior la castaña se abrió paso a su boca con la ayuda de su lengua; ahora el pelinegro era capaz de sentir a la castaña explorar su interior, no correspondió pero tampoco la apartó. El sabor metálico de la sangre producida por la herida del labio de Natsume fue saboreado por ambos, lentamente la mente de él se iba nublando a cada segundo que pasaba. Por un momento estuvo tentado a apretarla… de acercarla a su cuerpo, sentirla cerca; sin embargo su razón regreso en el momento preciso y con un movimiento rápido alejo a la chica de él.

— ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Su mirada vago por el rostro de la chica, la cual se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Te gustó? —Pregunto cínicamente con una dulce sonrisa, el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada asesina para después ver su celular roto aún en el suelo— ¡Que lastima! —Dijo con fingida preocupación— Tú novia no podrá marcarte. Natsy.

El pelinegro se impresiono por la manera en que lo llamo. _«Natsy» _Pensó, recordando a cierta niña de cabellos color chocolate que siempre sonreía cuando le regalaba dulces todos los días. Recordaba que era una niña de apenas 10 años de edad que frecuentaba su casa llevando un peinado infantil, dos coletas que parecían ser colitas de cerdito, de las cuales él siempre tiraba cuando la niña cometía alguna tontería.

Eso había sido hace 5 años, cuando Natsume aun era un estudiante universitario; pero cuando por fin decidió vivir solo, no volvió a ver a aquella chiquilla de mejillas rosadas.

— Mikan —Susurro tratando de recordar su apellido, pero no lo logro—. Eras mi vecina. ¿No es así? — ¡Era verdad! _«Su apellido era Sakura»_

La castaña asintió con una leve sonrisa— ¡Qué bueno que lo has recordado por tú cuenta! Pensé que jamás me recordarías, me costó trabajo encontrarte. Un día me entere que dabas clases en esta escuela, por eso decidí ingresar a ella, pero a pesar de insistir no me prestabas atención —Junto sus manos mientras agachaba la cabeza con tristeza—. Después de que te mudaste… no pude dejar de pensar en ti —Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al pelinegro—, pero ahora, ¡podremos estar juntos Natsy! —Chillo la chica emocionada.

Natsume se congelo al sentir las dos manos de la chica sobre su pecho, mientras lo observaba con aquellos grandes ojos color miel; era verdad… ella era la pequeña niña de la cual siempre cuido. Pero ahora esa niña había desaparecido, con sólo 15 años de edad, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante bien.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Las promesa que me hiciste antes de que te marcharas.

_« ¿Promesa?» _Reflexionó el pelinegro, pero no logró recordar nada y mucho menos al sentir el calor que transmitían las palmas de las manos de esa chiquilla sobre su pecho. Estaba hipnotizado, no podía pensar bien, sabía que eso estaba mal, mas no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación. Por otro lado, con gran esfuerzo y colocándose de puntitas, ella se acercaba aún más a su rostro, podía sentir la respiración de los dos mezclarse y su sonrisa se agrando al escuchar el susurro el pelinegro diciendo su nombre:

— Mikan. —Estaba cansada de escucharlo decir su apellido, así estaba mejor.

— He estado enamorada de ti desde hace cinco años, te amo Natsume. —Confesó para después unir sus labios, pero esta vez el pelinegro logro corresponder el beso, la castaña gimió dándole una oportunidad al pelinegro para profundizar el beso y aferrarla más a él.

El sonido de la campana anunciando el fin del descanso fue lo que los separo y por fin, Natsume se dio cuenta del error que cometía— Espera… —dijo apartándola—, lo siento Mikan. Recuerda que soy tu profesor, además de que hay una diferencia de 10 años entre nosotros, aun eres una ni… —Pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme niña! ¡Ni tampoco decir, que mis sentimientos no son más que un malentendido mío! —Este reclamo dejó al pelinegro en silencio. Sin decir una palabra Natsume cogió de su auto lo que necesitaba, dio media vuelta y tenía la intención de salir de aquel lugar, pero antes dijo a la castaña:

— Lo siento Sakura. Nos vemos en clase.

La castaña lo observo marcharse nuevamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

— Tú eres mío Natsume. Recuérdalo.

**. . .**

— _¡No quiero que Natsy se marche! —Gritaba una niña con las mejillas humadas a consecuencia del llanto provocado por la partida de su amigo— Quiero estar con Natsy para siempre._

— _No llores Mikan. —Trato de consolar el pelinegro quien estaba hincado frente a la niña, pero no lo logro. _

— _Pero yo… amo a Natsy. —Confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras tallaba sus ojos húmedos._

_Natsume sonrió con ternura y acerco sus frentes— Yo también te amo Mikan, pero tenemos que separarnos. —A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos._

— _¿En serio? —Natsume asintió— Entonces, cuando crezca… ¿Te casaras conmigo? _

— _Claro, te lo prometo. —Aseguró el pelinegro regalándole una tierna sonrisa._

_«Nunca lo olvidaré Natsy» _Con esa frase en su mente fue con lo que se despertó a la mañana siguiente, llevo ambas manos a sus cabellos azabache y con desesperación los removió. ¡¿Quién iba a pensar que Mikan lo tomaría en serio?! Él sólo trataba de consolar a la niña que jamás le había gustado ver llorar, pensaba que los sentimientos de la castaña, tan sólo era una tonta admiración infantil que con el tiempo seria dejada en el olvido.

Pero no fue así. Actualmente, esa niña trasformada en casi una mujer, lo buscaba para que cumpliera con esa promesa. Y él… ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? Desesperado salió de la cama, no tenía tiempo para investigar eso.

Observo el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche, aun tenía tiempo suficiente para ir al trabajo, pero el sonido del teléfono lo distrajo por unos momentos, con lentitud se dirigió hacia él y contesto. Nuevamente el corazón del pelinegro se acelero al escuchar la voz de la rubia del otro lado de la línea, pero lo que le informo ella en aquella llamada dejó al pelinegro decepcionado.

**. . .**

Se encontraba desesperada, la verdad era que jamás se hubiera imaginado que un chico se le declararía, suspiro resignándose a su cruel realidad; como hubiese querido que quien le dijera esas palabras fuera cierto hombre pelinegro que le brindaba clases dos veces por semana.

— ¡Qué suerte tienes! —Exclamó, su amiga Ana con una gran sonrisa—, Ruka es un chico muy gentil, que suerte tienes.

— Eso ya lo habías dicho. —Reclamó Mikan molesta. Ruka Nogi, denominado el príncipe de la escuela, se le había declarado por la mañana. _«Esto es una pesadilla»_ Pensó con preocupación dando una mordida a su emparedado mientras seguía escuchando las tonterías que decían sus amigas.

Por otro lado, Natsume caminaba por todo el instituto buscando a la chica que le había robado su tranquilidad con la intención de exigirle que no le dijera a nadie, lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Por surte la visualizó a lo lejos rodeada de unas cuantas chicas –las cuales bailaban enloquecidas–, caminó directamente hacia ella y gracias a la poca distancia que los iba separando logro escuchar un poco de su conversación.

— ¿Le darás el sí? —Preguntó una de las chicas a la castaña, dejando a un Natsume confundido.

— ¡Claro que lo hará! —Contestó otra en lugar de Mikan— ¿Quién le diría no a Ruka?

La chica de ojos color avellana estaba a punto de reclamar, pero la presencia de su profesor la distrajo por completo, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras él se acercaba a ella, pero lentamente se fue desvaneciendo cuando lo vio seguir de largo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. _« ¿Por qué estará molesto?»_ Se dijo; ella conocía perfectamente a Natsume Hyuga, y juraría que el chico estaba más que molesto. Se encontraba furioso.

— Ahora vuelvo —Se excusó la castaña saliendo de aquel lugar, aun ante los llamados de sus amigas quienes querían seguir con el chisme. Corrió entre los pasillos de la escuela, con la única intención de verlo nuevamente y así fue, logro ver la ancha espalda de Natsume que se perdía en el interior de un salón—. Natsume… —Susurro al entrar al aula y encontrar sólo al hombre pelinegro en ella.

— Sabia que vendrías —Contestó quedando frente a ella. La observo detenidamente, aún quedaba algo en ella, que le hacía recordar a la pequeña niña que había sido hace cinco años—. Mikan, esta será la última vez que hable contigo de esta manera. Olvídame Mikan —La castaña se quedo congelada en su sitio—. No tengo intenciones de ir más allá de una relación alumna–maestro. Tenemos una relación, pero es una amistosa; podemos ser amigos, pero nunca seremos algo más —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida pasando a un lado de la castaña, quien tenía el rostro agachado.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —Preguntó Mikan haciendo sus manos puños y apretándolos cada vez con mayor fuerza.

— Es por tú propio bien —Contestó Natsume a unos centímetros de la puerta, dándole la espalda—. Aún eres joven Mikan, puedes encontrar a alguien más y enamorarte de una persona de tú edad, los dos podrán conocer la vida juntos —Natsume enmudeció un momento; _« ¿Qué demonios me pasa?» _Se reprochó frunciendo el ceño, con cada palabra que él mismo decía, sentía algo extraño dentro de él, una opresión en el pecho que no le dolía, tan sólo le incomodaba ya que no era para nada agradable—, por cierto —recordó— tienes un pretendiente ¿no es así? Estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con él —Estaba a punto de marcharse y antes de hacerlo, dio media vuelta para decirle: —. Nos vemos en clase Sakura.

La castaña –que hasta el momento no se había movido de su lugar– cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡¿Por qué Natsume le decía eso?! ¡¿Por qué la estaba hiriendo?! Escucho como abría la puerta… en cualquier momento él se alejaría de ella y jamás volvería a estar a su lado, justo como paso esos cinco años. ¡No! ¡Ya no quería eso! _« ¡No te vayas! Si lo haces yo…»_

Natsume se sobresaltó al escuchar como algo se rompía a sus espaldas, rápidamente dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta a su paso, para encontrarse con la castaña sosteniendo un pedazo de cristal del florero que había roto, observo como una pequeña gota de sangre caía por el uniforme de ella proveniente de su mano mientras se apuntaba con el vidrio al cuello.

— Si Natsume no está a mi lado, yo ya no quiero estar aquí… —Susurró la castaña entre lágrimas, Natsume por instinto corrió a ella. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… ella no podía irse, él no lo soportaría. Mikan ¿era importante para él? Frunció el ceño al sentir el punzante dolor que provocó el trozo de cristal, por suerte esté no había lastimado ni un centímetro de la piel de Mikan— Natsume…

— ¡Eres una idiota! —Regaño el pelinegro tirando al suelo el trozo del florero, sus dedos estaban sangrando, podía decir que no era una herida profunda, pero tenía que ser tratada. Pero un ligero temblor apareció en sus manos, aun podía sentir como el miedo lo envolvía lentamente.

— Natsume… —Susurro la castaña abrazándolo— ¡Regresaste! ¡Regresaste a mí! —Celebró con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Natsume había regresado por ella, ¡si le importaba! ¡Natsume sentía algo por ella! Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se quedo quieto y se preguntó: _« ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar?»_ Mikan… ¿Realmente lo amaba? Ella si estaba enamorada de él…

— Mikan. —La llamo, pero ella se limitó a besar los labios de él. Natsume lentamente comenzó a corresponder al beso, podía sentir la pequeña lengua de ella recorrer todo a su paso mientras él la tomaba de la nuca procurando unir a la castaña aún más a su cuerpo, lo logró obteniendo un gemido de satisfacción por parte de ella.

Quería tocar más, quería conocer cómo era el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que lo besaba con tanta pasión, la mano que no había sufrido herida alguna, se aventuro a conocer lo que tanto el pelinegro deseaba saber. Lo primero que encontró fue el delicado cuello de ella, en el cual se podía sentir su acelerado ritmo y bajando un poco más se encontró con lo que tanto deseaba acariciar: Uno de los pequeños pechos de ella.

— Natsume… —Susurro Mikan sobre sus labios, al sentir la mano de él cubrir completamente su pecho. Natsume sabía que estaba perdido, al parecer la castaña iba ganando _« Y tal vez lo hará» _Pensó, abandonando sus labios para bajar a su cuello. Sonrió de lado al sentir como la chica se estremecía en sus brazos. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido –nuevamente– por el sonido de la campana; esta vez soltó con delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de la chica alejándose un poco.

— Será mejor que vayamos —Comentó el pelinegro observando los labios hinchados de la chica, quien asintió con una gran sonrisa—. Yo me quedare a explicar eso —dijo señalando los pedazos de cristal en el suelo—, al profesor que de clase en este salón. Tú puedes regresar a clases.

La castaña asintió, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir un fuerte brazo la retuvo de la cintura, el pelinegro la atrajo nuevamente a sus labios— Nos vemos.

Natsume la soltó dejando a una castaña confundida— Natsume. ¿Me quieres? —Se aventuro a preguntar Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

— No lo sé. —Contestó seriamente. Mikan abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Entonces… _« __¿Por qué él...?__»_

— No entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué significa lo de hace un momento? —Ya se encontraba desesperada.

— Tú has dicho que me quieres, ¿no es así? —Comentó Natsume con indiferencia— Sé que harás hasta lo imposible para que te haga caso; es por eso que he decidido que estemos juntos, sin embargo no tendremos el tipo de relación que tu quieres... me gusta mi trabajo y no tengo la intención de perderlo.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero eso! —Reclamó la castaña con desesperación— ¡Quiero que me ames!

— Eso es imposible. Porque a mí, ya me gusta una persona. —La castaña se quedo sin aliento, eso era imposible, eso no podía estar pasando. _« __¡No me hagas esto Natsume!__»_

— ¿Aun así tu estarás conmigo? —Lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

— Ella pronto se casara —decía dolido—. Además, a pesar de todo, me gustas —Observó como la castaña fruncía el ceño—. Es mejor que te vayas.

Tras decir eso, observo a la chica salir rápidamente del salón, sabía que se encontraba dolida, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Sólo estaba consciente que no quería que la chica se alejara de él, después de escuchar sobre el chico que se había declarado a ella, había sentido una gran molestia. _« ¿__Celos?__»_Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Mientras tanto la castaña caminaba con rapidez entre los pasillos de la escuela. No. Ella quería que el pensara sólo en ella, que sólo la quisiera a ella, que sólo la deseara a ella. ¿Por qué era tan malo pedir eso?

— Yo te amo Natsume —Murmuro caminando hacia su salón—. Tú sólo me vas a pertenecer a mí, No puedes querer a nadie más. Sólo piensa en mí, tal como yo lo hago.

**. . .**

Un par de días habían pasado, la chica no se había vuelto a acercar a él; _«__Maldita sea__»_Maldijo al verla pasar frente a él para poder salir del salón sin siquiera voltear a verlo, hasta hace unos momentos él se encontraba dictando su clase y mientras hablaba juraba sentir la mirada avellana sobre él. Su cuerpo ardía, la deseaba, con tan sólo haberse besado unas cuantas veces, lo había seducido.

Suspiro con frustración, esa chica no se había acercado a él y Natsume no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Tomando sus cosas salió del aula, pero una escena en el pasillo provocó que se detuviera en seco.

Mikan platicaba animadamente con un chico rubio. Las chicas susurraban lo bien que se veían juntos y su rabia comenzó a aumentar. _«__Así que era por eso__»_ Pensó al darse cuenta que la castaña probablemente ya tenía un novio.

Estaba a punto de ir tras ellos, pero un grupo de chicas se lo impidieron. Coqueteándole las chicas trataban de entablar una conversación con él, está no era la primera vez que ellas intentaban acercarse a Hyuga –quien siempre las evadía–, pero está vez sería diferente. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Natsume comenzó a conversar con ellas, quienes eran demasiado escandalosas, cosa que desesperaba a Natsume, pero tenía que aguantar. De reojo pudo percibir la mirada color miel que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

_«__Te lo mereces__»_ Pensó sonriendo de lado— Tienes algo allí. —Comentó quitando una basurita del cabello de Shouda Sumire –una de sus alumnas–, quien se derritió al sentir los dedos de él sobre su cabello. Sabía que con eso era suficiente para que la chica castaña se pusiera celosa, quería ver su rostro enfurecido, pero al voltear lo único que vio fue al chico rubio parado en medio del pasillo, completamente solo.

¿Y Mikan?

**. . .**

Las clases habían terminado, estaba a punto de irse a casa, él ya se encontraba sólo en el aula, aun le faltaba por revisar unas cuantas pruebas más y después podría irse a casa. No había visto a la castaña después del descanso y probablemente a esa hora ella ya se encontraba en su casa.

Pero se sorprendió al escuchar que la puerta se abría y no podía creer que estaba viendo a Mikan de pie en la entrada del salón.

— Mikan. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el pelinegro quien aún se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Mikan se acerco lentamente a él sin siquiera contestar a su pregunta, su mirada color miel estaba fija en la suya y el pelinegro se encontraba perdido en ella. No supo en qué momento la castaña se sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello— Eres malo Natsume, sabes que eres popular con las chicas de esta escuela y te atreves a coquetear con ellas frente a mí.

Sus labios rozaron la piel de su cuello y el pelinegro sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda— Tú coqueteabas con aquel chico. —dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

— ¿Estás celoso? —Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa cínica.

— No tanto como tú —Terminó de decir el pelinegro para después atraer bruscamente a la castaña a sus labios, sabía que no se podía detener cuando la mano que se encontraba libre comenzó a acariciar la piel descubierta de las piernas de Mikan—. ¿Esto era lo que querías? —Preguntó Natsume con una sonrisa burlona después de romper el beso, la castaña gimió cuando la mano de el alzo completamente su falda— Aunque digas que no, no me pienso detener. —Advirtió tirando a Mikan bruscamente al piso y posicionarse sobre ella.

**. . .**

— Hola Sakura. —Saludaba un sonriente Ruka a la castaña que se acercaba a él por el pasillo. Mikan sonrió en respuesta y ajito su mano en el aire. Quedando frente a frente la castaña dijo un: _«__Buenos días__»_ Supuestamente aquella mañana la castaña tenía que darle una respuesta al chico— Entonces... —Rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Contestó la castaña inclinando un poco la cabeza— No puedo salir contigo, lo que pasa es que... —No sabía bien cómo explicarlo.

Ruka sonrió con ternura— ¿Tienes a alguien, verdad? —La chica asintió— Esta bien. No te preocupes.

Con un _«__Gracias__»_, Mikan dio por terminada la conversación entre ambos. Nogi era un chico amigable, atento y gentil, probablemente si lo hubiera conocido antes, ella se hubiese enamorado de él. _«__Pero él hubiera no existe__»_ Se dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las bodegas de la escuela, la cual se encontraba en un lugar alejada de todos.

El ligero ardor que aún percibía entre sus piernas, cada vez iba disminuyendo, además de que aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero pese a eso, se armo de valor para abrir la puerta.

— Tardaste. —Escucho el reclamo del pelinegro, quien comenzó a caminar a ella. La castaña se estremeció al sentir los brazos de él rodear su frágil cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando el hombre comenzó a besar su rostro.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No lo sabía. ¿La quería? Probablemente sí. ¿La deseaba? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Él mismo se lo había demostrado la tarde anterior. Sus labios se unieron con desesperación, sabía perfectamente que aun no había atrapado completamente a Natsume, pero una parte de él, ya le pertenecía a ella. Faltaba poco, para que él cayera completamente ante ella.

— ¿Has hecho lo que te dije? —Preguntó mientras desabotonaba la blusa de ella.

— Si. Mis padres piensan que pasaré la noche en casa de una amiga. —El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa, retirando cualquier prenda que se interpusiera entre ellos y besando su cuello dijo:

— Eres mía.

Si, la castaña había sido de él desde que eran jóvenes y claro, él le había pertenecido a ella desde hace cinco años; Mikan tenía la intención de atraparlo, pero ella lo había hecho desde hace anos, desde aquellos días en donde él cuidaba de ella.

Podía sentir aquel sentimiento de posesión, ¿era amor? No lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que cada día, con cada caricia crecía cada vez más.

— Te amo Natsume. —Fue lo último coherente que dijo la castaña, si, sólo esas palabras tenían que ir dirigidas a él.

Sólo a él.

**Continuará.**

**/AVANCES/**

— **¿Nuevamente te ha rechazado? **—**Preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona, un niño pelinegro de ojos azules. **

— **Claro que no **—**Contestó el rubio**—**, sólo me ha dicho que aun soy un niño como para pensar en eso. **—**Comentó con tristeza desviando la mirada de su amigo Tsubasa. **

— **Tu gusto por las mujeres es extraño **—**Se burlo Tsubasa dando una palmada en la espalda a su amigo**—. **No solo lo digo por su personalidad, también por la edad. **

— **Lo sé. **—**Susurro Ruka al darse cuenta que su amor, no era correspondido.**

**[N/A]**

**Se me hizo eterno el tiempo en el que no he escrito nada, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo de este fanfiction? ¡Me avisan! Por cierto: Gracias por leer. ¡Felices fiestas! Ya se acerca navidad y año nuevo. Pero se acerca el 4 de enero T.T Un años más, ¡no! **

*****PERO BUENO, POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN SABER SOBRE CADA UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE PASARA CON CADA UNA EN EL AÑO QUE VIENE, VISITEN MI PERFIL, AHÍ DARÉ TODOS LOS DETALLES DE AMBAS CUENTAS*****

**Bueno, ya me falta poco por terminar todos los especiales :D ¡Ya casi lo logro! **

**DEDICADO A ALEPRINCESS.**

**Segundo Lugar.**

**Gracias por tu participación y por tu apoyo a lo largo de este año. Y gracias a todas y todos, los que participaron, prometo apurarme con los especiales. **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


End file.
